Water is the source of life, and the existence of water is an essential prerequisite of life forms. Life originated from water, and the life span is determined by water and its quality.
The human body is composed, so to speak, of water: ⅔ of the body weight is water. Water is not only the origin of life and essence of health, but also the root of disease and cause of death. Life and health demand water in quantity, and in quality as well. Good water, living water and quality water endow us human beings with health and longevity; bad water, dead water and inferior water bring us sickness and death. In a broad sense, the vitals of human health and longevity lie entirely in water; also the causes of disease and death lie mostly in water. For health and longevity, it is necessary to drink good water. One of the basic conditions of good water, living water and quality water is that the polymerized form of water molecules should be small, that is to form small groups of water molecules.
Water is made up of two hydrogen molecules and one oxygen molecule. Water does not exist in the form of single molecules, but in groups of molecules. The structure of the group is not permanent, but changeable. Separating and gathering in some conditions are characteristic of the existence and movement of water molecules. Tap water for everyday drinking, well water, rain water and other kinds of natural water are made up of multiple water molecules linked up by hydrogen bonds, gathering into groups as their form of existence, hence the so-called big molecule group water. If a certain amount of energy is exerted or transmitted to a water molecule group, then the angle between the two chemical bonds of the hydrogen and oxygen atoms will be varied, and the hydrogen bond of molecules will also be broken, which beaks down a big molecule group into small molecule groups. Compared with the big molecule group water, the small molecule group water has a stronger penetration, a higher solubility, a higher polymerization, a higher hydrogen absorption and a higher conductivity. This small group water possesses the following fundamental functions of human health care:
1. Promote the metabolism of cells in the human body. Compared to the big molecule group water, the small molecule group water penetrates the cell membrane more easily, to exchange with water within the cell, bringing nutrients more quickly into the cell or dissolving them more fully in the cell, and removing the metabolic wastes efficiently from the cell. The wastes are dissolved in the bodily liquid, discomposed in urine and sweat to be discharged from the body. Thus the body gets rid of old wastes, and avoids the risk of getting diseases, hence a function of poison exclusion and face maintenance.
2. Strengthen the human immunities. The small molecule group water can hold back free radicals in the human blood and reduce the free radicals accumulated in the human body, balancing the super-oxidation and anti-oxidation systems in human cells. It increases the immune ball protein concentration in the body, facilitating the immunity of cells and bodily liquids. Besides, it stabilizes the electric charges on protein molecules and the hydrate layers on their surface, slows down the protein denaturing process, and improves the human ability to resist diseases and decelerate the aging process.
3. Improve the biochemical reaction of blood. The small molecule group water can prevent the inner skin cells of the artery from damage, restrain the cholesterol from rising, and prevent the heart and brain arteries from hardening. Drinking the small molecule group water for a long time can reduce the blood sugar, cholesterol and triglyceride concentration, raise the high dense lipoprotein (HDL) concentration, and improve the biochemical reaction of blood; it can also remove the deposit on the wall of blood vessels, soften blood vessels, make the blood circulation easy, and prevent the thrombus from forming in the heart and brain.
4. Relieve or eliminate the intestine function disorder. Drinking the small molecule group water can promote the intestine movement, strengthen the contracting force of the smooth muscle, and promote the defecating function, so as to relieve or eliminate constipation.
The small molecule group water has a wide range of essential health care effects, and noticeable active effects on cultivating and growing other living beings. For example, when growing vegetables, it increases the product greatly, and improves their quality as well.
The technique for preparing this active water (the small molecule group water) and the preparation device are created original.